User talk:JesseRoo
Hi JesseRoo -- we are excited to have Kirby's Dreamfanon as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 20:31, 23 October 2008 (UTC) I changed the stub template to make it look better. Have a look and if you dont like it, change it k. Alex25 Logo Hi JesseRoo... can I make the logo for this wikia? I really like Kirby, and can come up with...100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 articles! (OK,Maybe not that many..).Anyway...Can I make the logo for this wikia, because I have picture in my head! I'm OK if you say no.Animal Crossing Leader 09:03, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Hello there. I have no idea if you will ever return to see this message, but I have a request. I came in search of a place for my Kirby fanon series, and found this quiet little place. While a site named "Kirby Fanon Wiki/Kirby's Dream Fanon" is an ideal place to settle down, I'm afraid that it's pretty blank and stagnant. In fact it's almost like it was abandoned at birth. Getting straight to the point, I would like to be an admin here. As far as I can see, you're the only one here. And with no active administrators, this place is as good as dead. I've had some experience over in the Sonic Fanon Wiki, so I feel that I could at least spruce this place up a bit. It could use some cleaning out and maybe some changes to the wiki skin, since it's still using the bare defaults of everything. It may take a while to really revive this wiki, but at the very least I'd like to help along a little bit at a time as long as I'm going to be here. Please think about it. ~Smash The Echidna~ 05:29, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Ah man, I actually didn't think you'd really reply. ^^; Thank you very much.~Smash The Echidna~ 09:28, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Um,hey,um,this wiki is stupid,there is already a Nintendo fanon wiki and Kirby is Nintendo series. So,anything of Kirby fanon can go to Fantendo wiki. Pikapika200 (talk) 20:30, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Who cares? If we wanna have a separate wiki for Kirby fanon, then let us have it. ~Smash The Echidna~ 22:04, May 3, 2017 (UTC)